The Day We Come Alive
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Seven drabbles for femslash week.
1. Respite

1\. Respite

Sora trembles.

Her side feels empty.

Piyomon stays up in the tree, determined to ignore her, determined to do anything _but_ be her partner again. But Meiko-chan has… with ease, and…

But it's wrong, isn't it? It's not even her own Digimon. It's someone else's. There's something so wrong about all of this.

Sora has never been so happy to not be alone in her life.

Well, that dark cave was kind of bad. Still.

Meiko probably feels horrible and desperate, and alone.

"Meiko-chan."

"Mm?" It's that forced, cheerful voice, so much like Taichi, that draws up the rest of her courage.

"I'm glad we're both here, together."

Meiko blushes and sputters out a reply, but Sora is too busy smiling. Because even in not so many words, their new friend does understand exactly what's going on.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Femslash week goooooo~ It's a much more lax week so I'm just gonna roll with it and do lax stuff :D Anyway, if it wasn't clear, first for me was Sora/Meiko. Tomorrow will be Tamers!

Challenges: Digimon Femslash Week Day 1: 01-tri, Mega Prompts Quote Prompt 29, Easter Egg Advent Day 21


	2. Slices

2\. Slices

"… I told you that I don't celebrate Christmas."

To anyone else, that would sound like the most irritated refusal to a gift. Juri, however, knew Ruki well enough to assume it meant the opposite.

Judging by the way she nervously continued to examine the winter clothing set (made in purple and blue just like Seiko-san had recommended) alongside the newly-bought winter jacket from said grandmother, Juri figured she had succeeded.

The pink in the face helped confirm that though.

"I don't either. I just know you have cold hands." Juri leaned to press their foreheads together. "Come on, let's go candy shopping!"

Ruki's face struggled to keep up, remaining devoid of humor. But she smiled a little and twined her cold fingers over Juri's warm hands. When Juri didn't yelp, she scowled. "I thought you were my gloves anyway."

"Silly, I can't carry bags like that."

Ruki did smile despite herself. "Right."

Both of them knew she could but wouldn't it be better to hold bags together?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I need more Ruki/Juri god. For DigimonFemslash week day 2!


	3. Planted

3\. Planted

Chiaki is never prepared for what Izumi does.

She's never ready for soft brush strokes in her messy braids nor the leans on her shoulder, companionable and understanding, all sorts of faint things that weren't there moments before.

(She's pretty sure this is done on purpose.)

The only exception is the long kisses that share spit, the moments where her fingers drag through Chiaki's long hair and tug softly until they're a little too visible.

And then she's gone, tugging her about hand in hand.

Chiaki is powerless to stop her. And really, she doesn't want to.

* * *

A/N: And now for day 3!


	4. Spark

4\. Spark

Nanami sells her makeup kit for rent.

It's expensive and she hates losing it. She despises it.

Yoshino takes a whole paycheck to buy her a new one.

It shouldn't mean anything but this kit is better and newer and a gift and there are a lot of things wrong with her but she accepts gifts.

If she protests and denies and flushes with guilt, Yoshino ignores it. So she goes back to coy words and thoughtful commentary.

Yoshino is used to these things, however, and settles in her lap for hours with the worst anime she could have found and short notice.

For once, Nanami allows it, and allows her pajamas to be creased and hair to be mussed.

The kit lays forgotten.

And it keeps happening, over and over, and Nanami doesn't complain.

She won't say so aloud, but she rather likes it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Rarepair for day 4!


	5. Placate

5\. Placate

Akari is the sane one. She's sure of it.

Otherwise, Nene wouldn't be kissing her so hard into the depths of her studio closet. They're so deep in that someone would have to shove the door open and look for the rustling clothes but it's still super dangerous.

What if they're caught?

She's not sure why she cares, except for embarrassment because Nene is caressing her arm like it's something from god or an award and that is not what is done for her.

Akari is someone who gets dirt from top to bottom, who runs after wild boys and plays shooting games. She is not glass and delicate and pampered.

But somehow, she can't bear to say that to Nene, who would likely do her best to make her feel that lucky and worshipped and perfect.

If only Akari could do the same.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** And for day 5... these nerds!


	6. Picnic

6\. Picnic

God is sweet.

Ami has never been sweetened by anyone but a goddess is the least of her expectations.

But Norn is sweet. A private Digital paradise exists for the two of them. It will only last for a few hours but it just needs to last that long so she can thank her.

Norn liked her even though all she had done was cry. It was a strange, but not unwelcome sensation. Perhaps an undeserved ideal but she'll let it happen. It's so, so much better than the reality that awaits her.

Perhaps Norn has known that from the start.

At the sound of a sound of anxious pain, Ami can't help but laugh and take the peeler away.

Maybe the woman just wanted her to teach her what real humans do. Right now, she doesn't care.

It doesn't quite matter.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _Can you feel the NEXT in the air tonight?


	7. Teeth

7\. Teeth

Yuuko finds her.

She says again, but this is one of the first times they've met.

It's nostalgic though, truly nostalgic.

They hold hands a few times. She meets their friends from her normal job and normal life and they like her anyway.

She is accepted here.

Something about it feels off like they are looking for something that simply isn't there. But they like her.

And she… she likes Yuuko, slight age difference be damned. That is enough.

That has to be enough.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** And at the end is Yuuko/Fei! Mostly! Happy Femslash Week!


End file.
